


Bathroom sex

by juanitafromspanishclass



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Underage boys, just porn, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanitafromspanishclass/pseuds/juanitafromspanishclass
Summary: Uh bakugou and Kirishima fuck in the bathroom. This ain't edited at all. I dm mutuals on twitter w ship porn. Follow me and dm w a ship and if I know em I'll hit ya w some porn y'all@juanitafromspanThat's twitter





	Bathroom sex

So it's lunch and Kiri goes to the bathroom. Bakugou follows  
Kacchan sees they're alone and he says stupid head I wanna fuck  
So Kiri grabs kacchans collar and pulls him into a messy make out. Kiri reaches a hand behind himself to guide them both into a stall  
Kacchans like damn we gotta fuck by a toilet and kiris like you wanna fuck or not so kacchan goes back in deep in te kissing. Kacchan hurries to undo kiris belt and pants and reaches in to grab his dick. Kiris only half hard so kacchan gets to work. While kacchans getting Kiri all hard and sticky enough, Kiri is undoing kacchans pants now. Kiri goes in to start rubbing kacchans raging boner. Kacchan smacks his hand away and gets down on his knees, licking and sucking the shit out of kiris dick. Kiri has his own hand in his mouth to keep quiet but after a measly minute he yanks kacchans head back. Kiri says damn you're too good I was gonna come right then. Kacchan smiles up at him, precum and drool sliding out of his mouth. Kiri yanks kacchan back onto his feet and throws kacchans front into the opposite wall. Kiri yanks down kacchans pants to his knees and takes his sticky dick and puts it hard into kacchans asshole. As kacchans about to yell out Kiri shoves a hand in his mouth to quiet him. Kiri takes his other hand and starts stroking kacchan super quickly. Kiri goes harder and faster and faster until Kiri has to bite his own tongue and kacchans licking all over kiris hand that's in his mouth. Kacchans eyes are rolling around in his head. Kiri is moving so so quick and kacchan is coming and spilling into kiris hand and onto the wall and floor. Kiri hasn't finished yet so he thrusts five more times fast and pulls out finally. He takes his spit filled hand out of kacchans mouth as both breathe so loud and heavy. Kiri licks all up and down the back of kacchans neck, then he yanks his head back to lick his cheek and face. They both grab tp to clean everything up and when they redress. They both go to the sinks to drench their flushed faces. Kacchan then bites kiris neck softly enough to not leave a mark. All he says is fuck. Kiri grins and leaves the bathroom first. After a minute or two kacchan moves on out to go eat lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats nerds you're a gross fucker too. Talk to me on twitter bc I'm always ready to get horny and wet
> 
> Yo this was actually p short


End file.
